Having to Run: The Sequel to Recreation: Muse
by Happymystery12
Summary: Three weeks after Riku's death, Muse must run from Destiny Islands, as a new evil pursues her. She runs to Mobius, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Can Sonic and his friends help her, or will this new evil do away with Muse? Rated JIC Please R&R!
1. Memories

"Can you tell me anything about the fight?" a woman asked Muse.

"It was Riku who started it," Muse said. "He was overtaken by the Heartless. He didn't know what he was doing..."

"How did he start it?" the woman asked.

"He called on a ton of Heartless. He sent only a few after me and the others, but since Heartless act on instinct, they all went after us. They fear the Keyblade." Muse let her Keyblade appear. "I took him on myself. I almost... almost killed him. He almost turned into a Heartless because of me."

"What happened to him?" the woman asked.

"He was badly wounded. He told me 'Don't worry, Muse. I'll be okay.' I didn't believe him. He was bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. I tried Cure, Cura and Curaga, but none of them did any good. After a little while of trying, I blacked out." Muse bowed her head.

"What happened when you woke up?" the woman asked.

"Kairi was sobbing, Namine was drawing and crying, and Sora and Roxas were arguing, both crying. I asked Kairi why she was crying. She told me, 'We couldn't save him, Muse.'

"I immediately knew what she meant. Riku had died. I asked Namine what she was drawing. She told me, 'I'm drawing what will soon happen. I... I don't want you to see, I won't let you. I don't want you to hurt yourself if you see.'

"I asked her, 'Did you know Riku was going to die?'

"She sighed and flipped to another page in her sketchbook. 'No. I thought he would survive. I should have tried to help you heal him.' She started to cry. 'I'm sorry Muse. I should've tried to help you heal him...'

"I shook my head. 'No, you didn't need to help.'"

"What else?" the woman asked.

Muse sighed and continued. "Namine held out a small box. 'A while back, Riku told me to give you this if he died in a battle. Here.'

"I opened it and it had a note and a locket. The note said, '_Muse, if you got this, it means I died in a battle with the Heartless. I want you to know that I loved you, I always have, and I always will. I left you a locket with pictures of us, as well as a CD with one last song for you. It always reminded me of you, and at the end of the song, I left a message. Listen to the entire CD. I love you. ~Riku_'

"I cried when I read that. I found out I was at home. Everyone decided to leave, since they knew I needed some time alone. I decided to listen to the CD."

"What was the song?" the woman asked.

"'Power of One'." Muse sighed and started to sing it.

"_Life can be a challenge  
Life can seem impossible  
It's never easy when so much is on the line_

But you can make a difference  
With courage you can set things right  
The gift to dream and make dreams real  
Is yours and mine

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one

Each of us is chosen  
There's a mission just for you  
Just look inside you'll be surprised  
What you can do

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one

And one by one  
We can make the world a much better place

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
It's inside of you and me  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one..."

She then recited the message at the end. "He said, 'Muse, I love you. I always loved you, since I first met you. I... I just want you to be happy, please, move on. Please forget your sorrow and pain and move on.'

"Right then and there, I was ready to scream, 'Remember what you said when you gave me the paopu fruit?! They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what!'"

"Is that what he said when he gave you the fruit?" the woman asked.

"Yes. When he gave me the fruit, he told me, 'If two people share one of these, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what.'" Muse started to cry. "That's why I can't forget about him. That's why I can't move on...!"

"Muse, I think we should just wrap up this session," the woman said, standing up. "Go home. I call you in tomorrow."

"Thanks." Muse stood and walked out of the building. Once she left the building, she broke into a sprint, heading for her boat. She jumped in and went to the island.

She went to the spot where she and Riku had first kissed. She sat down and started to cry. "Riku, I couldn't save you... I'm so sorry."

She remembered what had been in the last part of the message. _"Plant the silver seed. That seed contains my heart."_

She went home and found a flower pot. She got some soil she had gotten from Neverland after defeating the Clock Tower Phantom. She then got out a small bottle of water that Ariel had given her in Atlantica.

She planted the seed Riku had left in the flower pot and gave it the bottle of water. "Riku, thanks for saving me from the Heartless. I'm... sorry I couldn't save you."

She looked at her clock. It said **12:00 a.m.**

"Well, good-night, Riku," Muse said before going to bed.

"_Muse... I'm so sorry I left you... If... if you can hear me, please forgive me. I never wanted to leave you. I didn't want to die. Truly, I swear. I'm sorry, Muse. I'll see you tomorrow._"

"Riku?" Muse sat up, looking around. "Riku?"

"_Muse? You can hear me?_"

"Riku, where are you?!" Muse got out of bed.

"_The seed, remember? Goof._" Riku's voice laughed.

"Riku..." Muse smiled. "Love you."

"_Love you too, Musica._"

"Riku, please don't call me Musica." Muse smiled. "Well, I need some sleep. Talk to me tomorrow?"

"_You bet. Night._"

Muse fell asleep, smiling. "Night, Riku," she whispered just before felling asleep.


	2. Having to Run and Deja Vu

The next morning, Muse woke up to see Riku sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Riku!" she cheered. "You're alive!" She sat up in bed.

"_No, Muse, I'm not,_" Riku said, looking up from his book. "_You're in grave danger, Muse. You need to leave, now!_"

"But... but what about Sora, and Kairi?"

"_Muse, please, leave now!_" Riku put the book down and stood up. "_I don't want you to get hurt! Please, Muse! You have to leave!_"

"Riku...."

"_Muse, please!_" Riku grabbed her shoulders. "_You have to leave! I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I let you get hurt!_"

Muse looked around her room. The guest room Riku had given her. The green carpet was old and weathered, and the paint was faded, but Muse loved staying in the room. She had a tropical-themed bedspread on it, and she kept Riku's plant on the bed stand.

"I.... I can't leave everything, Riku."

"_Take the plant. If my heart is that important to you, take that plant._" Riku smiled. "_I trust you, Muse._"

"Yes, Riku. If I must..." Muse started to pack a small amount of things, including Riku's plant.

"_I know a good place to run to. Mobius._"

"Mobius...?" Muse stared at Riku.

"_Yeah. Run there._"

"Okay." Muse nodded. "I'm gonna snatch your Gummi Ship, okay?"

"_Haha. I'm dead. It's yours now!_"

"Okay. I'm leaving in a few. I'll talk to you in the Gummi Ship, okay?"

"_Yeah. See ya then!_" Riku disappeared.

Muse went out to Riku's Gummi Ship. "Well, this is it. I have to leave... by myself."

"You're leaving?" Kairi asked from behind her. "But to where?"

"I... I can't say. You CANNOT tell Sora! Okay?" Muse turned to Kairi.

"But where are you going, Muse?" Kairi asked.

"You're leaving?" Sora asked, coming up to Muse.

"I have to." Muse sighed. "I bid you a last farewell, guys. Goodbye."

"If you have to..." Kairi hugged Muse. "Send us a letter once in a while, okay?"

"Yeah." Muse hugged Sora. "I'll write whenever I can." She broke the hug and boarded. "Bye." She smiled.

"Bye Muse!" Sora and Kairi said.

Muse sighed as the Gummi Ship took off.

"Gummi, take me to Mobius," Muse told the autopilot computer.

"Voice Recognition: Muse. Destination set to: Mobius."

"Thank you." Muse sat down in her seat and took out Riku's plant. "Well Riku, I'm on my way."

"_Okay. I heard you talking to Sora and Kairi._"

"Uh... heh... Kairi kinda overheard me..."

"_Ah well. At least they can't follow you._"

"Why not?"

"_They don't have Mobius on their map. Oh, Muse! Go onto your databanks and search 'Sonic the Hedgehog'!_"

"Why?"

"_Just do it._" The silver-colored flower bloomed and Riku appeared. "_Please?_"

"Alright." Muse went over to her computer. "Sonic the Hedgehog." She pressed 'ENTER' and a holographic screen popped up with a blue animal on it. "Whoa!"

"_**Hey. Are you Muse?**_" the hedgehog asked.

"Yeah. Riku sent me."

"_**I know. My friend Tails will be waiting for you. A yellow fox.**_"

"Alright." Muse nodded. "Can you show me a picture of him?"

"_**Okay**_**.**" Sonic's image was replaced by a photo of a yellow fox.

"So I'm looking for this guy, right?" Muse asked.

Sonic's image flashed back onto the screen. "_**Yeah. He'll tell you some stuff about Mobius. Alright?**_"

"Okay." Muse smiled and nodded. "I'll be landing in a few. See ya!"

"_**Yeah.**_" The holographic screen disappeared.

Muse soon landed on a plane runway. Palm trees in pots were on their sides, hanging over the edge. A small building was at the end of the runway. A young yellow fox waited by the end.

Muse felt herself change. She felt herself shrink, and a tail grew. Red fur covered her body, but not her arms and legs. Her outfit shrank to her size, and her ears were now at the top of her head.

"What the heck?!" Muse said, checking herself in a mirror. "This is freaking me out."

"Muse!" the fox yelled. "Muse!"

Muse exited the Gummi Ship. "What up?" She had her things and Riku's plant.

"You're Muse?!" the fox asked. "Sonic told me a girl with red hair in a blue school uni--" He saw Muse's uniform. "That's the uniform he told me to expect! He also said she could summon a Keyblade that was music-themed."

Muse sighed and summoned her Keyblade. "My name is Musica Suzumiya. I wield the Musica Keyblade. My friend Riku passed away three weeks ago, and he told me to come here. Sonic told me to look for a yellow fox named Tails."

"I'm sorry," Tails said. "I'm Miles Prower. Everyone calls me Tails."

"Nice meeting you," Muse said, smiling and nodding. "So uh... do you know what kind of animal I am?"

"You're a hedgehog," Tails said, smiling. "The same animal as Sonic, Amy, and Shadow."

"So... what now?" Muse laughed a little.

"Well, I can take you to meet Amy." Tails smiled at Muse.

"Okay." Muse shrugged.

They started walking towards the station. "So, Tails... what does Amy look like?"

Tails smiled. "You'll know her when you see her. Trust me."

Muse nodded. "You said something about someone named Shadow... who's he?"

"He's a rival of Sonic's. He has black fur and red streaks on his quills." Tails sighed. "He's not really the kind that likes to talk to people. But when it comes to proving himself better than Sonic, he'll go for it."

"He sounds kinda like..." Muse closed her eyes, ready to cry. "My friend Riku..."

"Muse, what's wrong?" Tails asked, stopping.

"Riku died three weeks ago.... I really miss him," Muse told him.

"Oh yeah..." Tails looked at Muse. "Don't cry. You'll have a lot of fun spending time with Amy... until she drags you into chasing Sonic." He laughed a little.

"I think I can handle it." Muse laughed.

Right then two streaks, a blue one and a black-and-red one, passed by them, knocking Muse down. "Sorry!" one of them called.

She recognized the voice as Sonic's. "I'm guessing that was Sonic and Shadow?"

"Yup." Tails laughed. "They do this all the time."

"Okay. Now I know what to expect." Muse smiled and nodded. She stood up. "Let's go."

Tails took Muse to the train station. "The train goes to Station Square. You'll meet almost everyone there. Except Knuckles, of course."

They got on the train, and Muse asked, "Why not Knuckles?"

"Knuckles lives in the Mystic Ruins. You can meet him later." Tails smiled. "We're almost there anyways."

They got off the train. "Race ya!" Tails dashed off the train, smiling.

Muse easily caught up. "What up?"

"Okay, you're looking for a pink hedgehog. Whoever finds her first wins." Tails smiled.

"Fine with me." Muse dashed off, leaving Tails behind. "See ya!"

Muse found Amy near Twinkle Park. "Are you Amy?" she called.

Amy stood up. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"Musica Suzumiya. Riku sent me." Muse summoned her Keyblade.

"Oh yeah!" Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Muse nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well... Riku died... three weeks ago..." Muse turned away from Amy.

"Oh, that's so sad!" Amy said. She walked over to Muse and put a hand on Muse's shoulder. "Don't be upset. He's still with you in your heart, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Muse turned to Amy. "Thanks."

"No problem." Amy smiled and nodded.

Muse nodded as well. Tails came up behind them. "You win, Muse." He laughed.

Right then a black-and-red streak went by, knocking Amy and Muse over. The streak disappeared as a hedgehog skidded to a stop. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning to Muse.

"I'm fine," Muse said, getting up.

"Uh... sorry." The hedgehog turned away from her.

"Are you Shadow, by any chance?" Muse asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah." Shadow turned back to her. "Why?"

"Just wondering..." Muse smiled. _Doesn't remind me much of--_

Her thought was cut off when Shadow asked, "Do you know a girl named Musica?"

Muse smirked and summoned her Keyblade. "You're looking at her."

Shadow smirked and grabbed her by the arm. "You're coming with me."

"What the?! Let me go!!" Muse whacked Shadow with her Keyblade, sending him a couple feet back.

"What's gotten into you, Shadow?!" Amy yelled.

"Come on, Musica!" Shadow got up. "Let's go." He grabbed her again.

"Let me go!!" Muse yelled, hitting Shadow again. She looked into his eyes. The look was the same look Riku had given her. She gasped and hit him away from her before starting to run.

"Muse, wait!" Shadow easily caught up to her. "Why are you running?"

Muse suddenly blacked out and collapsed.

"Muse!" Shadow yelled, picking her up.

**. . .**

MUSE'S POV

"_Muse!_"

_Riku...?_

"_Muse, wake up!_"

_Riku? Is that you? I... I can't move. Where am I...?_

I open my eyes to see I am falling. I look to where I may have fallen from and I saw two people. Shadow and Riku.

I land on something. I take a step and see what is beneath me glow. I find myself on a platform made of stained glass.

Riku is on it. Surrounding him are images of what happened just three weeks ago. I gasp when I see Heartless and Nobodies. I can't summon my Keyblade, and the enemies do nothing. "What the?" I want to say, but I am silent. "Riku!" I try to yell. Again I am silent.

A ramp of stained glass appeared in front of me. I took the ramp and a voice started to talk to me.

**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... **Three weapons, a staff, a sword, and a shield, appear in front of me. **It will give you strength. Choose well.**

I cautiously walk over to the sword. The voice starts to talk again.

**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... Do you choose this power?**

"No. Not yet." I walk over to the shield.

**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all... Do you choose this power?**

"No." I put it back and go to the staff.

**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin... Do you choose this power?**

"...No." I put it back and went to the center of the platform. "Hm... strength, defense, and magic. What will I choose..." I decide. "I choose the power of the warrior."

The shield and staff disappear as I pick up the sword.

Nobodies and Heartless started to attack.I easily kill them all.

The platform beneath me shatters and I start to fall again. I scream, but there is no sound.

I land on another Riku platform. The first one had been red, but this one was blue.

The hearts appear in front of me before transforming into people. Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

**These are your friends. They will always remain in your heart. **Riku disappeared. **Riku has died. But he will always remain with you in your heart.**

**You have much to do and little time. Take your time.**

"Where am I?"

**The door is still shut.**

"I said, where am I?"

**As you step closer to the light, your shadow becomes greater.**

Muse stepped closer to a light and then turned. She shadow rose off the ground and it was now huge.

**But don't be afraid.**

"Looks like I have to fight this thing!" Muse jumped, slashing it. She soon slashed the head, and the creature fell.

A pool of darkness started to pull Muse into itself.

**But don't be afraid--**

Muse couldn't breathe, and tried to cry and reach out.

**And don't forget:**

She couldn't see anything.

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

BACK IN REALITY

NORMAL POV

Sonic, Tails and Amy came up to Shadow. "Shadow, what's gotten into you?!" Amy yelled at him.

Shadow kept his eyes on Muse. "I don't know. Muse collapsed!"

"More like you did something to her!" Sonic accused, ready to hurt Shadow.

"No! I didn't do anything to her! She just collapsed!" Shadow quickly stood. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Ah!" Muse sat up, awake. She was panting like she had just run for hours nonstop.

"Are you okay?!" Amy asked.

"I'm alright." Muse stood up.

"What did Shadow do to you?!" Sonic asked.

"Hey, hey! Don't be so loud!" Muse covered her ears. "He didn't do anything to me! I was running from him and everything just went black. He hadn't hit me or anything."

"What?" Sonic looked confused.

"Look, let me explain!" Muse told everyone.

**A/N:**

**Hehehehehehe! XD**

**I left it at a cliffy!**


	3. More Deja Vu! XD

"Okay, I was running with Shadow, and I just... collapsed. He didn't do anything to me. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I had to fight this big thing, and when I killed it, this black hole just opened under me! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- Ow!" Amy hit Muse over the head.

"Never mind. Let's go." Shadow started to walk away.

"Wait, Shadow." Muse walked up to him and took his hand, which made him tense. "Why did you give me that look earlier?"

"I... I dunno." Shadow pulled away from her. Muse could see a light pink tint on his cheeks, and she smiled smugly.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked loud enough for Sonic and the others to hear.

Sonic started laughing.

"Shut it, Faker!" Shadow snapped.

A black portal appeared and a character in a blood-red cloak stepped out of it. "Musica Suzumiya. Come with me." The voice was that of a woman.

"No!" Muse stepped back. She summoned her Keyblade. "Never!"

The woman raised a hand and Muse's Keyblade disappeared. "I do not with to play games. Come with me!"

"No!" Muse stood still, completely frozen.

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Tails froze. It was as if time stood still.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Muse yelled at the woman. "Who are you?!"

The woman laughed. "My name..." She pulled back her hood, revealing a woman with dirty-blond hair and grey-blue eyes, "... is Rexborat."

"Get away from me!" Muse yelled. She summoned her Keyblade once again and charged at the woman. The woman disappeared and everything resumed.

"Muse, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." Muse sighed. "I'm fine."

Shadow started walking away. "Let's just go."

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Muse asked.

"Nothing."

"Shadow, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Muse." Shadow turned to her.

"Shadow, I know something's wrong. What is it?" Muse took his hand again.

He tensed, but didn't pull away. "Nothing's wrong."

"Shadow." Muse looked straight into his crimson eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shadow sighed. "I'll... tell you later."

"Okay. I can wait." Muse smiled.

Muse and Shadow walked ahead of everyone else.

"Um... where are we going, exactly?" Muse asked.

"You know..." Shadow turned to his friends. "You guys don't have to follow us. I want to talk to Muse alone."

Everyone else stopped. Shadow picked up Muse and dashed off.

Shadow took Muse back to the Mystic Ruins. He set her down in the jungle.

"What's wrong?" Muse asked.

"Well..." Shadow didn't know how to say it.

"Shadow, you can tell me." Muse looked into his eyes again.

Shadow turned away from her.

"Shadow..." Muse put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shadow sighed. "Muse, I... don't really know how to say it, but..."

**A/N:**

**And this chapter has ended!**

**Hehehehehehe! Another cliffy! XD**


	4. I Has Finally Updated!

"Shadow?" Muse stared at him.

Shadow quickly whipped around and kissed her.

Muse was shocked. She tensed and pushed Shadow away from her. "I-I'm sorry, Shadow. I-it's not you, it's me... I need to be alone for a little bit." She dashed away.

After a while, she stopped. She took out Riku's plant. "Please tell me you didn't see that!"

"_I did. How did you feel when he did that, Muse?_"

"Guilty and shocked."

Shadow heard her. He had followed her and was hiding in a tree.

"_Did you enjoy it at all?_"

"I don't know, Riku..."

"_I don't mind if you like him, Muse._" The flower bloomed and Riku appeared, sitting in front of her. "_I can't be with you anymore anyways._"

"Don't say that, Riku!" Muse started to cry. "You'll always be with me!"

"_Muse_..." Riku hugged her. "_Don't cry. I died in that fight with the Heartless. Please,_ _move on. For me_."

"Riku, I can't move on!! Remember what you said when you gave me the paopu fruit?! 'They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what'!! I can't move on Riku!!" Muse leaned against him. "I really miss you...!"

"_I miss you too, Muse. But, please move on! I can't see you upset like this._"

Muse shook her head. "No. I can't move on, Riku. I just can't."

Riku sighed. "_If you don't want to move on, at least try to cope. Okay?_"

"Alright." Muse nodded. She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Riku."

"_No problem. Gotta go._"

"Okay. Bye Riku."

"_See ya._" Riku disappeared as the flower closed.

Shadow jumped from his place in the tree. "Muse..."

"I'm sorry I ran off, Shadow." Muse stood up. "I just needed to think." She smiled and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, hugging her.

"Yeah." Muse returned the hug. "You know..." She kissed Shadow.

Shadow was shocked, but he gave in and kissed her back. _Muse..._

Muse soon pulled away, grabbed her stuff, and ran off.

She ran to Amy's house and knocked on the door.

Amy answered. "Hey Muse!" She saw the look on Muse's face. "What did Shadow do to you?"

"I just really need to talk to you, Amy," Muse said, putting Riku's plant on the windowsill.

"Come on," Amy said, "we can talk to my room."

They walked upstairs to Amy's room.

They sat on Amy's bed. "What's wrong, Muse?" Amy asked.

Muse sighed. "Have you ever just been caught between two boys that both love you, Amy?"

"No..." Amy stared at Muse. "Riku and Shadow?"

"Yeah." Muse nodded. "I... I just don't get me right now. I love Riku, but I'm falling for Shadow."

"Go for who you truly love," Amy said, "follow your heart."

Muse thought for a second. "I love Riku more than I could ever love anyone else."

Amy smiled. "Then find a way to bring him back."

Muse nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Thanks for talking with me."

Riku had heard the whole thing. _Muse won't move on. She wants me back... I have to find a way. I can't let her stay lonely like this._

Muse grabbed her things, including Riku's flower, and was ready to leave.

"Muse!" Amy dashed downstairs. "You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks, Amy." Muse smiled. She went upstairs and went into a guest room. She put the plant she had kept with her the whole time on the windowsill and soon fell asleep in a chair while she was reading.

Riku's flower bloomed and he crept out of the house, looking for a way to come back. _For Muse..._


End file.
